iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernie Kosar
Bernie Kosar or BK, also known as Hadley on Lorien, is a Chimæra that traveled with Number Four to Earth. He watches over Four in secret until the death of Number Three when he appears in the form of a Beagle while Four is at school. Physical Appearance To Be Added. Biography As Bernie Kosar has been John's pet since a child, John is unknowingly reunited with him during his first day of school when Bernie runs up to him; John described him as a beagle with tan floppy ears, white legs and chest with a slender, black body that looked dirty, as if he'd been on his own for some time. He rubs against Johns leg and whines as if he was trying to get his attention and when Sarah attempts to take a picture of John and Bernie, he continues to back away until he is about thirty feet away but continues to watch John and Sarah. John finds Bernie to be a strange specimen, noticing how he manages to keep up with him on their runs and how he is intent on checking the perimeter of their home in Paradise everyday. Later at the battle of Paradise High School, Bernie fights off many mogadorians and later reveals himself as a Chimæra when he tranforms into a beast to fight a Piken. John realizes that on his runs he would run into the woods to become a bird and fly ahead before changing back to a beagle at the other side. John learns that he can communicate with BK with his Animal Telepathy legacy and, despite being injured, Bernie kills the Piken to save John. John carries him away and shields him from being attacked further. :) Bernie Kosar travels with Four , Six and Sam while they are on the run from Mogadorians. He also acted as a decoy so the police dogs won't be able to follow the scents of Four, Six and Sam. When Four and Sam went to the Mogadorian Mountain Base , he is forced to remain outside due to the chemical gas pumped through the base that poisons animals and would have undoubtedly killed him. When Four manages to escape with Number Nine, who can also speak with animals, he transforms into a horse so that he can transport an injured Four away from the base. '' ''BK continues travelling, this time with Four and Nine. Despite managing to escape the base, they run out of gas and are forced to take shelter in an abandoned house, not far from the mog caves. They are soon found by the FBI, Bernie transforms into a cockroach and hides in Four's pocket so that he is not found. After yet another escape, BK, Four and Nine travel to Chicago and then to New Mexico, where they meet with Eight, Seven and Ella. They battle a convoy of vehicles before retreating into the FBI base itself. During an epic battle with Setrákus Ra and his Soldiers, Bernie transforms into the same beast from Paradise. He kills many Mogs but eventually is overwhelmed. He is slashed several times, tied up and pulled into a corner by the Mogadorians. However, he soon breaks free. When the battle is over, he is slightly injured but very much alive. BK hides out in Nine's apartment suite in Chicago with Garde. Later he traveled with John, Six and Sarah to Arkansas in a bid to find Five before the mogs do. NO sooner they found Five, the mogs soon show up and he fought alongside John and Six, easily taking them down, (with Malcolm Goode who has just arrived with Sam, giving a beast the final pineapples.) The next day during an inventory of the Garde's Chest, Eight takes out a Curved Antler and a second later BK sprints into the room and takes it from Eight and his form begins to flicker while making an unlike growling noise, looking as though he can't control himself and his telepathy is coming out in a weird language. Later that night on the roof of Nine's apartment BK, with the antler still in his mouth, continues to growl weirdly. Just as John tries to take the antler away from him, BK stops and drops it followed by a long howl. BK tells John and Nine that he was 'Calling the others', although it's not clear exactly what he was doing. BK remains behind with Sarah, Sam and Malcolm to look after John and Ella, who have fallen into a dream-state coma, while Nine, Eight, Six, Marina and Five head to Florida to receive Five's chest. Suddenly the Mogs arrive and ambush the apartment and BK helps fend off mogs with Sam and Sarah, BK flux as a hawk and flies out to the roof to take out the remaining mogs. As the ambush ends Sam and Sarah hear everything from above go quiet and assume that he didn't make it. His fate remains unknown '' Powers and Abilities Being a Chimæra means that he was born with the natural ability to shapeshift into any animal form, Loric or Earthling. Forms he has chosen to take have ranged from his most common form, the soppy beagle, to insects, to giant beasts (below) 'Trivia''' *Bernie Kosar is named after the legendary quarter-back, of the same name. *John remembers that in Florida there was always a gecko staring at him while he ate breakfast. It is almost certainly Bernie Kosar in the form of a gecko. *John has a few visions of BK back when they were on Lorien, remembering his pet Chimaera Hadley. It wasn't until the end of I Am Number Four that John realizes Bernie Kosar is in fact Hadley. *BK had been following both Henri and John from their landing on Earth to now; it is uncertain if Henri was aware of this. *It is yet to be revealed what happened to him after the events of Fall of Five. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Chimæra Category:Loric Category:Number Four Category:Loric Creatures Category:Males Category:Major Characters